All Snowed Out
by n1n93
Summary: A young Yang and Ruby are left home alone when Taiyang goes out on a mission.
_**~* AN: I'm a little rusty at writing so please read and review. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome! *~**_

A young Ruby Rose sat up in her bed, silver eyes watering as she coughed. She hadn't felt good since her father had left for his hunt a couple days previous. She didn't want to worry her sister but she felt awful and it was impossible to get warm anymore.

Once the coughing fit had subsided she crawled out of her bed, dragging her favorite red blanket along with her. Padding out of her room and down the hall she gently pushed the door to her older sisters room open. With a small sigh she made her way over to Yang's bed, climbing in as carefully as possible.

Yang was sprawled out across her bed, a sheet covering her legs as she slept. Ruby shuddered at the sight. She could hardly understand how Yang managed to keep warm. Even with the heat on the house still got chilly in the night. It was mid winter after all. With a shake of her head she shifted, curling up at her sisters side. She would admit that being this close to the older girl was like sleeping next to a heater.

The blonde stirred as Ruby settled down, her arms wrapping around her sister instinctively. "Mmmm..." She hums sleepily, cracking one amethyst eye open, "Bad dream?"

Ruby shakes her head, snuggling closer to Yang. The older girl hummed again shifting to give her sister better access to the pillow. "Tell me in the morning 'kay?" She says with a yawn and Ruby nods.

The two drifted off easily enough, sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night. Ruby stirred early that morning, a coughing fit rattling her lungs. She felt awful. Shifting to lay on her back she tried to catch her breath after the fit. She felt incredibly too hot for comfort.

Yang stirred, pushing herself up onto her elbows to look at her younger sister wearily. "Rubes are you.. Are you sick?" She asks, and Ruby shakes her head. She kicked lightly with her feet to try and free herself from her blanket, sweat beading across her forehead making her hair stick to her face. "You don't look so good.."

Biting her lip Yang placed a hesitant hand on the other girls forehead. Summer Rose had done the same for her when she had felt sick. "You're burning up Ruby!" She exclaims, pulling her hand away. "How long have you felt bad?"

Ruby shakes her head, another coughing fit stealing her words away. Yang cringed, crawling out of bed. "I'm going to message dad!"

Ruby grabs at her sisters hand as she slips out of bed, "Y-Yang wait." She huffs, the older girl stops turning to hold her sisters hand. Worry was etched across her face as she looked at how worn out her usually energetic sister was. Sitting up seemed to be an effort for her. "He's.. He's on a hunt.. If he gets worried he might.."

Yang shakes her head, squeezing Ruby's hand. As much as she wanted to argue the thought had already gripped her heart. If he was distracted by Ruby's condition he might not make it back. After only just losing their mother Yang wasn't about to risk it. Chewing on her bottom lip she tries to think of what else Summer had done for her while she was sick. "I know! I'll make you some soup Rubes! You stay put I'll be right back."

The older girl tucked Ruby in with care before hopping off the bed and darting out of the room. She wasted no time getting a can of chicken noodle soup from the pantry. Scooting a stool over to the stove top she climbed up with the pan and soup can in hand. This couldn't be too hard.

Ruby lay miserably in her sisters bed listening to the other girl move about the kitchen. The thought of food sent her stomach into knots but she didn't want to tell Yang that. Before too long the girl dozed off. She had curled up into a tight little ball under her favorite red blanket.

Yang stirred the pot as the noodles warmed. The kitchen counter was a mess. Soup broth splattered everywhere. It wasn't her fault the dumb can refused to open. The minutes ticked by and finally she pulled the pot off the stove, being sure to shut it off as she climbed down the stool.

She poured the soup carefully into a bowl, grabbing some crackers before heading back toward her room. Sitting the bowl and crackers on the bedside table she climbed back into bed to check on her younger sister. She had heard the girl coughing while she was busy.

"Ruby?" She murmurs, placing a gentle had on her sisters shoulder. The girl was fast asleep, her breathing quick and wheezy. "Maybe I really should call dad... Or uncle Qrow."

Not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping comfortably Yang shifted to rest beside her. Before she realized it she had dozed off again..

She awoke to the sound of someone retching. Jolted from her sleep when the other person on the bed shifted abruptly. Blinking she quickly rushed to help Ruby as she nearly fell from the bed, a shaking hand clamped over her mouth. They didn't make it in time.

Ruby dropped to her knee's, Yang following her in an attempt to keep her from collapsing into the sick. She bit her lip as she held the trembling girl in her arms, whispering comforting words in an attempt to make it all better. Once everything was said and done she leaned into Yang for support, her head resting against the older girls shoulder. "It'll be okay Ruby.. It'll be alright.."

With her heart still racing Yang hoisted Ruby back into bed and went to work cleaning up the vomit. She had to do something.. Ruby was only getting worse. Sneaking out of the room as the younger girl dozed off into a light sleep she darted into the living room to try and call her uncle Qrow. To her dismay it didn't connect. With a groan she sat on the couch to try and think of another way to get her little sister help.

Well their uncle lived within walking distance.. Yang looked back at her room, mouth set in a frown of determination. She had to get help but she couldn't leave her younger sister all alone. Making up her mind she hopped off the couch. First she went to Ruby's room, gathering the warmest clothes she could find.

"Rubes.. Rubes I need you to get dressed okay?" She says as she walks back into her room with the clothes. "We're gonna go see uncle Qrow." Crawling up into bed she chews on her lower lip. Ruby was sleeping peacefully, her breathing a little ragged. With a sigh she moves to dress the girl like when they were younger, tugging the winter pants on before the sweater. "Alright. I'm gonna get dressed and then we're gonna go okay?" Not really expecting an answer from the sleeping girl she hops down to get ready.

Tugging her boots on she grabs Ruby's before returning to the bed. "Alright Rubbles." She mumbles, climbing up once more. "Time to wake up we gotta go." Ruby grumbled, clouded silver eyes flickering open.

"Yang...?" She mumbles as the older girl tugs her boots on for her. "I d-don't wanna go ou'side.."

"I know Ruby but we're gonna go see uncle Qrow so he can make you all better okay?" Pulling a wool hat down around Ruby's ears she does the same for herself. "Maybe he'll make us some hot coco when you feel better." Yang wraps Ruby's favorite red blanket around her, shifting to tie the blanket across her own chest to help support the younger girl.

Ruby whimpered as Yang pulled her onto her back, hiding her warm face in the others shoulder. "We'll be there in no time." Shifting the weight around a little she made her way to the front door. Freezing wind greeted her as she opened the door and trudged out into the cold.

Qrow Branwen was content to spend his night alone in front of a dying fire with a bottle of whiskey. With the wind howling outside he couldn't seem to put himself to sleep without thoughts of beowolves creeping into his mind. Taking another sip of the burning liquid he let out a sigh.

Just as the fire began to crackle and die there was a loud knock at his door, startling him just as he had begun to doze off. With a few muttered curses he made his way to the door, yanking it open. The curses died in his throat as he took in the sight of his snow covered niece, her younger sister secured to her back. "Yang..?"

Quickly ushering them in he shuts the door. Moving to rekindle the fire. "What on earth are you doing out in this weather?" He starts, glancing back at his shivering niece. It seemed as though she might drop at any given second, her little form trembling as she took a few steps toward the fire. Hoarse coughing erupted from the figure on her back, the younger girl gripping at the back of her sisters coat weakly.

"U-U-Uncle Q-Q-Qr-Qrow shes s-s-sick." Yang managed to get out as he made his way back over to them. Carefully, he helped her untie the blanket the kept Ruby secured to her back. Settling the younger girl in his arms he gently presses a hand to her feverish cheeks.

"Go warm up by the fire. I should have a change of clothes around here for you somewhere. Let me get Ruby settled on the couch first okay?" He says and Yang nods, plopping down in front of the fire to tug off her boots. Qrow yanks a throw blanket off the back of the couch, tossing the soaked red blanket into the arm chair he had been sitting in. Tugging off Ruby's boots and coat he tucks the blanket around her. "How long has she been sick?"

"I w-woke up this mor-morning and she was coughin'.." Yang sniffled, "I made h-her soup but she threw up. Di-didn't know what to do."

Qrow stands, going to pat Yang's head before leading her toward the bathroom for a towel, "You did very good bringing her here Yang. You did the right thing." He helped dry her hair, the two listening to the coughs that flowed from the living room up the hall. Qrow kept the grimace from his face, the young girl was very sick.. "Okay. You know where your extra clothes are right? Go on and grab em and get changed. I'm gonna get 'ol Rubbarb some medicine."

Yang nods, her feet dragging as she made her way to the spare bedroom. She was absolutely exhausted. Searching through the drawers she finally found something suitable, an old grey sweater just a size too big and a pair of shorts. Padding back toward the living room with a blanket from the bed she plopped down by the fire to watch her uncle try and coax Ruby to take some medicine.

The younger girl whimpered as he helped her sit up, a spoon full of purple medicine meeting her chapped lips. "C'mon Rubes it'll make you feel better. I promise." Her uncle murmurs words of encouragement. Finally, too weak to argue anymore, the girl takes the medicine. Her face scrunches up at the taste. "Believe me kid your medicine tastes a lot better than mine," He says, patting her head gently, "Try to get some rest okay?"

Ruby nods, huddling down on the couch with a shiver. It wasn't long before she was sleeping peacefully. Qrow sighs, joining Yang on the floor by the fire. "You really did good kid." He says and the young blonde grins at the praise. "You should get some rest too kiddo. Don't want you catching the same bug."

"Can I sleep out here?" She asks, and Qrow smiles. It was obvious she wanted to stay near her younger sister in case she needed anything.

"Yeah I guess that'd be alright. Let me get you a blanket."

The night went by peacefully after the two girls were tucked into their respective places. Qrow ran a hand throw his graying hair as he looked at the two sleeping sisters. He'd call Taiyang in the morning so he wouldn't freak out when he came home to an empty house. With a tired sigh he put a few more logs in the fire to keep it burning through the night, heading off to bed with one last glance back at the girls.

 _ **~* Thank you for reading! I might do another chapter later! *~**_


End file.
